


neither billet doux nor poison pen

by seventhstar



Series: a covenant with a bright blazing star [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Regency, Epistolary, M/M, Magic, Marriage of Convenience, Omega Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: A series of letters, sent to Viktor Nikiforov, all unanswered.[part of an ongoing series of fics, telling the story of poor and scandalous trademan's son viktor nikiforov's marriage of convenience to the reculsive lord katsuki]





	neither billet doux nor poison pen

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ongoing series. I've working on this AU for a while, and when I realized each of the scenes I've written was distinct stylistically, I decided to post them as separate fics rather than as chapters. 
> 
> The end result is this: I'll be updating the series periodically, and the fics will be arranged chronologically, but I'm not going to write them periodically, so you may end up reading things out of order.

Dear Viktor,  
  
Friend, I have not heard from you for a month now, and I confess I begin to worry. Does your husband restrict your correspondence? I know that you had high hopes for the felicity of your marriage, but it is not like you to forget to write, no matter how lovely your husband may be.  
  
Viktor! I stepped away from this letter to answer an unfashionably early call, and do you know who it was? The Priest! And he came to propose, not marriage, but a business partnership. He wishes to manufacture glass foci using some new technique and said that he thought my business acumen would ensure our success.  
  
I accepted, of course. It is more independence than I have ever dreamed of having.  
  
I must go, as The Priest (but we will have to call him Masumi Kou now, at least to his face) is taking me to see about renting a glassblowing studio.  
  
Write back to me with all haste,  
Christophe Giacometti

* * *

  
Viktor,  
  
I hate it here.  
  
The classes are tolerable, but each and every one of my classmates is a worthless cur. The teachers are puffed up and ignorant. Fear not, I have money left and it should last me until the end of the semester. It is just as well I spent so long learning how to do a cleaning spell for mud because my things are thrown in the dirt twice a week at least.  
  
They’ll be sorry once I figure out how to trap fire in their liquor bottles.  
  
You have not written all semester. I suppose you are busy with your disgusting pig of a husband?  
  
Sincerely,  
Yuri Plisetsky

* * *

  
  
Dear Viktor,  
  
Two months have passed without a word from you. I have written to all our mutual friends, and no one will admit to having seen hide or hair of you all Season. Is Hasetsu so remote? Is your husband such a curmudgeon that he will not allow you out to socialize?  
  
In four weeks Masumi and I have made a respectable profit. You will hardly recognize me, when you see me. I have even taken to wearing black!  
  
I am desperately curious about your marriage, my friend. Hurry and write me with all the details.  
  
Your servant,  
Christophe Giacometti

* * *

  
  
Viktor,  
  
I am supposed to be making arrangements to return home for the holidays, but instead I am wasting my afternoon writing this letter, as you have not written to inform me whether I should come stay with you at Yu-topia.  
  
A classmate of mine has invited me to his home, but his parents wish to hear from my guardian before having me as a guest. I assured Otabek that my grandfather wouldn’t mind, but his parents want to hear from you.  
  
Hurry up and write back already.  
  
Sincerely,  
Yuri Plisetsky

* * *

  
  
Dear Viktor,  
  
In seven days, Masumi and I intend to travel east to investigate a new source of sand for our manufacturer. If I have not received a letter from you before then, or indeed any sign that you remain alive and well, we will stop in Hasetsu and I will see for myself what has become of you. The only letter I have had these three months is from your cousin, who tells me you have not written to him, either! For all I know, your husband may have packed you off to a convent or walled you up in his cellar.  
  
Don’t laugh, Viktor. I have received two letters from you since you were married six months ago and both were entirely unsatisfactory. I am convinced something terrible must have happened. I would hope, should I cease to write you so suddenly, you would do the same.  
  
I rather suspect you would have already done so were our positions reversed!  
  
With well wishes,  
Christophe Giacometti

* * *

  
  
Dear Lord Katsuki,  
  
Mr. Kou and I leave in an hour. We shall be on your doorstep in a week’s time.  
  
If you have laid even a finger on Viktor, or otherwise done him harm, I will thrash you like the dog you are.  
  
Christophe Giacometti

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely trying out a bunch of new things in this series of fics, so please comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
